


Black Escalade

by negodamnlis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negodamnlis/pseuds/negodamnlis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: You drive a massive SUV and steal my parking spot all the time and i was just heading out to leave a strongly worded not under your windshield wiper but oh no you're hot AU; with Hollstein and Laura being the one leaving the note to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Escalade

**Monday:**

Laura was driving to work, _I wanna dance with somebody_ , blaring through the speakers.

 _“Oh I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody”_ Laura sings along, approaching her parking spot, 307.

Not paying full attention until she was about to turn into her spot until she notices a massive black escalade.

“What the fuck” Laura says, her mood instantly killed.

 _Maybe this person just doesn't know about assigned parking_ , Laura thinks to herself, she sighs and goes to park in the guest parking, which makes her walk to work go from two minutes to ten minutes. _Why me?_ she thinks.

**Tuesday:**

Again driving to work, this time Laura is accompanied by a frozen hot chocolate, music blaring once again, Laura can’t really pay attention to what is playing due to the frozen hot chocolate sitting beside her calling her name.

Upon approaching spot 307 Laura notices the black escalade, again.

“Seriously?” Laura says to her self before going to park in the guest parking again.

The walk to the office was treacherous, seeing Betty in the cubicle Laura shares with her, Laura marches over to her.

“Hey, what’s up with you? You look pissed” Betty says with an amused expression.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe that someone has parked in my parking spot the last two days.” Laura says as she groans and sits at her desk.

“You could always report them?” Betty says.

“No, we will see, maybe tomorrow they’ll be gone.

**Wednesday:**

They weren’t gone, like at all.

Laura hoping for the best, it was her turn to do the coffee run, for the office.

Spot 307, black escalade. _of course_.

“Ugh, why of all days, did they have to park here on my coffee day” Laura groans but once again goes into the guest parking.

 _That’s it, if they’re not gone by the time you leave, you’re gonna leave a note_ , Laura thinks.

Work dragged, Laura still annoyed about her parking spot, so much in fact she hadn’t noticed that the work day came to an end. Determined, she quickly rushed over to the parking lot, notebook and pen in hand, except the black escalade is gone.

Laura sighs in defeat, _for now_ , and walks back to her car.

**Thursday:**

Same drive, same realization of the black escalade in spot 307. Surprise, surprise.

Laura groans but remembers about leaving a note this time, she quickly strides over as fast as her little legs can take, reaches into her bag, grabs a note book and a pen.

_Asshole._   
_This is my parking spot, find your own, thanks._   
_Actually not thanks JUST DO IT._

As she is about to place the carefully folded not onto the dash under the wiper blade a dark haired girl appears.

“Um, can I help you?” she asks with a raspy voice. By now Laura is livid mostly at her, no actually all at her. Mostly for stealing the parking spot and the remainder for being so hot that all she can think about is kissing the ever present smirk across off her face.

With her mouth.

“Uh yeah, um you’re in my spot, I think you should move” Laura says, proudly she can actually say that with being crazily attracted to her.

“Oh really, is that what you truly think” the dark haired girl says snarkily.

“I will tell-” Laura begins to say but is cut off by the dark haired girl.

“You whining to security, pay to see that” she says as her smirk is ever growing.

“Think I won’t?” Laura asks, the heat rising within her.

 _Why is she so hot?_ is all Laura can truly think but she is on a mission.

“Be my guest” the dark haired girl says before moving away for Laura and starts to walk towards the building.

“YOU’RE NOT GOING TO MOVE?” Laura yells and without even turning around Carmilla yells, “nope!”

 _Unbelievable_ , Laura thinks.

**Friday:**

Laura actually feels great, after her confrontation with spot stealer.

Driving to work with a new found confidence until she goes to pull into her spot.

Black. Fucking. Escalade.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Laura exclaims before moving over to the apparently new spot just for her. Walking over to the building grumbling to her self, until she drops dead in her tracks.

Dark haired girl, leaning against her stupid suv, smirking at you.

“You have got to be kidding me? What is your problem?” Laura asks storming over to her.

“What problem would that be cutie?” she asks.

“Laura” Laura says.

“What?” she asks confused.

“My name, it’s Laura, not cutie” Laura says sounding extremely annoyed.

“You proud or something cupcake?” she asks again.

Laura is standing in the middle of the parking lot when a car who isn’t paying attention comes out of no where.

Laura should be dead, she doesn’t feel dead. She opens her eyes and she is pressed up against the suv and the dark haired girl pressed against her.

She felt her hot breath blowing on her lips, and her heart is racing a million miles away. Until the dark haired girl pulls her against her chest and kisses her lightly.

“Wow” Laura says.

“Likewise sweetheart” the dark haired girl says.

“Excuse me but who the hell are you?” Laura asks with a smile playing on the curve of her lips.

“Carmilla, I’m your new life saver sweetheart” Carmilla replies, Laura kisses her once more and they both laugh making the kiss sloppy.

Maybe having your spot stolen isn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: mackassie  
> tumblr: negodamnlis.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to leave a prompt!


End file.
